Una segunda oportunidad
by Miguel16310
Summary: Hojeando mi cuaderno me encontré con algo similar a "La demonio, el gigante y el títere", vi la fecha y resultaba que había tenido la tarea de hacer un final alternativo para un pequeño escrito que ya existía, bueno, decidí por transcribirlo lo mejor que pude y publicarlo para que no terminase en el olvido, aquí lo tienen, disfrutad. Cuento Original: "Viejo Pillo".


**¡Muy bien!, momento de oooootra historia que me dejaron de tarea hace unos meses el darle un final alternativo, y como yo soy un fan de Undertale, no pude evitar el querer darle un toque de Reapertale, si bien no es mucho, igual es algo que en teoría hice yo, así que en vez de dejarlo en las páginas de mi cuaderno a morir olvidado, decidí plasmarlo aquí, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Escrito Original: Viejo Pillo.**

 **Autor Original: Guillermo Blanco.**

 **Pillo:** **Que no tiene trabajo fijo, viste de manera desharrapada, es atrevido o descarado y generalmente un granuja.**

 **Una segunda oportunidad:**

.

.

.

Alguien dijo que el pueblo ya no parecía el mismo faltando don Juan. Otro lanzó una risa sin voz, y el sarcasmo inevitable: si, ahora iba a estar mejor el pueblo. Al saber la noticia, los dueños de fundo de los alrededores sentenciaban, con curiosa más bien abstracta unanimidad, que don Juan había sido una institución en Los Puquios. La gente modesta no entendía mucho eso de la institución. Para ellos había una palabra que lograba definir con mayor exactitud al personaje: pillo.

En su brevedad cabían desde la admiración a contra pelo-¡Será pillo don Juan!-hasta el permanente despecho-¡Viejo pillo!-, pasando por toda la gama de la rebeldía o la ira involuntariamente sofocada, el rencor, el odio quieto, la envidia silenciosa. Nunca simpatía ni desprecio sin matices.

Nadie dejó, no obstante, de sentir a su manera que don Juan no estaba.

Desaparecía, para unos la figura bonachona y obsequiosa, inseparable del paisaje vernáculo. La institución. Para otros era un enemigo menos, en medio de tantos seres y cosas enemigas. Dos o tres se atrevieron a imaginar, sin verdadera esperanza, un nuevo almacenero cuyos kilos y cuya aritmética no se hallasen sujetos a esotéricos altibajos.

Todos son iguales, es encogía de hombros el fatalismo de la mayoría.

Como una muela que falta, la ausencia de don Juan resultaba más real, más tangible que su presencia. Y la memoria de los puquianos era una lengua que se metía con reiteración incontenible en la encía desnuda de esta anécdota, de aquella estampa. De esa tarde en que Antonio…De la noche de Año Nuevo, cuando el Traro, ja ja, este Traro…De cierta vez que el teniente…

El pueblo entero, queriéndolo o no, realizaba una apasionante reconstitución de los hechos. Conocían en detalle el final espectacular. El comienzo despertaba poco a poco, medio desperezándose, en sus memorias, con la vaga intangibilidad de un mito: parecía que don Juan hubiese vivido en Los Puquios desde siempre, que perteneciera al lugar, igual que la iglesia y los faroles de gas y el reumático puente sobre el estero. Solo las voces aédicas de los viejos-no, no hijito-eran capaces de retroceder hasta el génesis.

-Jue pa ese sequía grande…

-Esu'era. ¡Sequía! ¿y no si'acuerda' el aguacero, cuando llegó la carreta con lo mueleh?

-La pura.

-Pasó too er día…,doh díah, dehcargando caa veh que amainaba.

-Ei tá, puh: si acabaa'e terminar la sequía.

-¿No ve?

Era joven don Juan en ese tiempo. Veintitantos años tal vez. Pero ya era don Juan. Y ya era gordo, y tenpia ese aspecto vagamente porcino, y el bigotito pulcro y retorcido de futre-futre de entonces-, que se le había ido quedando pegado con el andar de los años, y luego le daba un toque indefinible de "antiguo". Y la piel algo morena. Y la papada donde empollaba, floja, floja, su voz de eco profundo, hecha como aposta para decir:

-No se fía.

-Pero, don Juan…

-No se fía-cantando casi demorándose con voluptuosidad en la alegría irresponsable de la i.

Pronto todos se reunieron en la iglesia, dispuestos a celebrar el funeral y entierro del tan conocido "Viejo pillo" del pueblo, algunos tristes, otros melancólicos y el resto indiferentes pero con respeto.

El padre comenzó a dar la misa, frente a los silenciosos habitantes de Los Puqios, pero al mismo tiempo, en otro plano, el espíritu de Juan ascendía al paraíso.

-¡Un momento!-una voz joven detuvo la entrada de don Juan, quién, abriendo los ojos, vio a una joven de castaña cabellera corta, toga celeste de rayas magenta, sandalias, ojos miel y una corona de laurel en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted jovencita?-preguntó extrañado el espíritu del reciente fallecido.

-Mi nombre es Frisk Dreemurr, buen y astuto señor-respondió la sonriente chica, de amigable actitud y dulce tono de voz-soy aquella que revisa las listas de aquellos que van al cielo, y al parecer a habido un error, usted aún merece unos años más.

Tras que Frisk diese su comunicado, el espíritu abrió los ojos de sorpresa, una gran alegría le inundó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tenga una buena ida señor, pórtese bien como hasta ahora, muchos se preocupan por usted, y aunque no lo demuestren, le extrañan-dicho lo querido, la joven alzó la mano derecha, abrió su palma y una energía roja la cubrió, un corazón rojo se generó en eta, y se lo dio a don Juan-aquí tiene, un alma, con ella podrá regresar a la tierra, viva con mucha determinación.

Al terminar de hablar Frisk, don Juan tomó el alma, e inmediatamente se generó un fuerte resplandor rojizo, y "La institución" desapareció.

De vuelta en la tierra, al funeral de el inolvidable viejo pillo, todos, incluido el sacerdote, vieron un corazón rojizo y brillante bajar del cielo, y descender lenta y majestuosamente al cuerpo inerte de don Juan, tras un cegador brillo blanco, la multitud logró admirar su cuerpo levantarse de el ataúd, y estirarse una vez que estuvo de pie.

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, el sacerdote estaba seguro de que era un milagro lo que sucedió ese día.

Sea como fuese lo que había pasado ese día, se convirtió en leyenda, algunos decían que don Juan fue tan astuto que engañó a los mismos diablo y muerte en persona, otros, que escapó del más allá en el momento justo para continuar sus pillerías en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero la cosa es, que don Juan no volvió a ser el mismo esa tarde que despertó, se hizo querer entre todos, incluido entre los que antaño le llamaban "Viejo pillo" con desprecio, y Los Puquios, tuvo por muchos años más su querida "Institución", el día que se fue, dejando su hogar y una carta de disculpas cargada de cariño a todo el pueblo, anunció que partía al encuentro con una conocida, tras su ida todas las generaciones posteriores oían con admiración los relatos de la vida de un hombre llamado Juan, apodado "Viejo pillo" que contaban los mayores.

 **Fin.**

 **UFFF, ¡que lindo me quedó!, se que no fue la gran cosa lo que añadí, pero deseaba publicarlo, no me gusta dejar cosas en el tintero y este pequeño final alternativo que me dieron de tarea, no debía ser la excepción, en fin, ahora si me voy amiwuitos, ;) ¡BYE BYE!.**


End file.
